Captivation
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Ichigo has always been alone even when surrounded by his family and the little friends he had so he dipped into things, getting quickly attached to the point of it being unhealthy so when someone gave notice of him...well let's just say he was captivated.


x

X

x

XxCaptivationxX

It started out as a simple glance, a passing by hello in the halls but like all of my obsessions that soon grew. So I started following you, keeping track of your daily schedule but that soon too evolved to not only wanting to see you but to obtain your undivided attention. So what did I do for that attention you may ask? I started leaving (through research of your daily life) a large baggy of your favorite candy, strawberry bonbon's, in your desk. But still you did not notice me; as you simply threw the candy (with much hesitation) in the trash. It saddened me but that didn't deter me from seeking you. So then I started leaving little notes and poems of sonnets of my own iamic pentameter; much more than the short summer love Shakespeare talks of but of undying love that will never be broken. But still you don't notice me, as you simply slipped all them in your bag for later disposal. Maybe that's my fault…I should've probably written my name at the bottom of each one…

Right now I was doing one my newer morning rituals, watching my Angel open every single one of my daily letters that I left. Listening from a close by corner near the string of lockers, I started to hear a series of paper rustling followed by adamant cursing from my lover's voice.

"Ugh, again," I heard my love groan in frustration.

"Bro that's starting to get creepy," I heard the stinky pile of bovine excretory waste say.

"It always been creepy…" That actually hurt even though he always said that about my shows of affection.

"Well you have to admit it's kinda' flattering." I heard my Adonis growl in obvious disgust, I took a peak from behind the corner I was hiding from to just to catch a glimpse of his handsome features upturned in anger. I must be swooning even with the deeply etched scowl he was still beautiful.

"It was flattering the first couple of times but now it's getting scary!" Snarling he slams his locker and started to walk away…towards me! Oh. My. Lord! I have to stay calm, I have to stay out of focus, I need to use my powers of being unnoticeable to my advantage! Slipping into my chameleon mode he walked past me too bothered to even notice, his *shiver* friend followed closely after.

I am the world's biggest coward! I had a chance to confess that all the notes were from me! But I knew it wasn't the right time or place. He was too angered to see that all of those notes were more than just words but my heart and soul dripped onto paper.

The bell rang and now I was late to class once again but it was worth seeing _him_ for. Moving myself away from the wall I was facing I turned to go to the class I was supposed to be at in a leisured pace. Opening the door, the teacher and everyone turn towards me and stared at me as if I was a foreign object

"It's nice to see you join us ." The balding teacher said, it followed by barely concealed chuckles of some of my fellow classmates.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered nervously.

"Just go to your seat." pointing a meaty finger at my seat in the back of the class, sighing, I tried to make my way to my seat as quickly as possible but a misplace foot tripped me. Making me fall clumsily forward onto my face, the classroom exploded with laughter at my own expense.

"Oops sorry I didn't see you there" I heard the guy jeer, making them laugh even louder. Blushing in utter embarrassment I lowered my eyes to the floor, too ashamed to even move.

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout at these animals.

"Make me!" I heard a kid shout somewhere in the low murmurs the class was reduced to. I heard no reply as someone move in front of me holding out a hand.

"Need help?" I heard the way too hot masculine voice ask. Looking up, I stared into the Godly blue eyes of my Prince. I couldn't speak, I was way beyond speaking, my love that never saw me is actually giving me more than the time of day but his oh so perfect, should be part of collection piece of a museum hand!

"Hey buddy, are ya okay?" he asked, If I talk now I knew it would be inconsistent babble along with some poorly mispronounced words so I simply nodded

"Are ya gonna take my hand or what?" I gaped and stared at the movement of his lips, 'I never been up close to him before…' thought incoherently as I took his hand

Getting up on wobbly legs, I tried to stand on my own but too weak to even stay up my knees collapsed under me and the world gone black as warmth enclosed around me.

'I can't believe I actually fainted from feeling his hands…'

* * *

**Holy snapple, I actually wrote something kinda serious...I should probably be worried :'/**

**meh oh well ~stay tuned to find out what happens with ichi-stalker and his latest adventurers with his latest obsession, Grimmow! :D **

**review (tell me how I did so far because this is way too far out of my element), follow, and favorite you guys!**

**Until next time-**

**Vanilla-icekitten Out~nya! :3**


End file.
